battleangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Tunpò
is the founder of Eletromagnetic Karate and one of the pioneers of Space Karate along with his arch rival and former fellow student, Zekka. After retiring from karate he became a monk and is revered by Space Buddhists for having become a robo-jizo. Tunpò's possession and mastery of the D-Ripper makes him one of the most formidable, if not most powerful character in the universe and his actions during the Finals of the Tenth Zenith of Things Tournament as a member of the Space Karate Forces effectively make him a . Appearance When he was younger, Tunpò had a wide face with the top of his head forming a shallow U. He was a fair colored cyborg who wore a battered gi at the time that he and Zekka received their karate names. After they went their separate ways, Tunpò founded Electromagnetic Karate and acquired a new body which had as its most notable feature a prominent horn-like appendage on his nose. His eyes have white pupils with dark . Following his retirement from karate and becoming a robo-jizo, Tunpò's Space Buddhist attire consisted of a soft hat and a stole and robe decorated with and clouds. He also had . After manifesting in the physical dimension, Tunpò wears robes with the left side having a striped pattern while the right side is a solid light color. His avatar is of him in white robes with a light colored circle behind him from which multiple lines radiate. Personality Tunpò's personality is the complete opposite of his arch rival and former fellow pupil and Zekka. He also interpreted their master's last words to them very differently. Quick to smile, he is very easygoing and does not anger easily. After founding Electromagnetic Karate he took on students to pass his teachings on to others unlike Zekka, who did not. At some point after the Second Zenith of Things Tournament Tunpò stepped down from leadership of the school and retired from the world, becoming a Space Buddhist monk. Relationships Abilities Electromagnetic Karate: As a student of an style of karate and founder of what became Electromagnetic Karate, Tunpò is one of the few space karatekas whose style originated from Earth. Despite having retired from the world and actively practicing as a karateka, Tunpò has lost none of his skills. *Void Fist *Matter Fist De-materialization: Tunpò has gained sufficient control of the D-Ripper to the point that he created two powerful techniques using its ability to manipulate dimensional space: the Void Fist and the Matter Fist. He can also reflexively de-materialize, rendering all attacks against him useless. However using Void Fist and Matter Fist and maintaining his presence in the physical dimension consumes a great deal of energy, thus he prefers to stay in another dimension "where time and space have no meaning".Phase 105 Hacking: Tunpò's control of the D-Ripper allows him to enter cyberspace at will, a form of hacking. He was able to tap into Melchizedek and instantly seize all of three of Aga Mbadi's brain bio-chips before the latter could react to his presence, destroying the chips both virtually and physically. History Tunpò and Zekka (who both were known by other unknown names at the time) studied under the same flesh and blood karate master on Mars. After giving them each new names as karatekas and a task to create a new space age karate technique, the master master committed suicide. Zekka was to develop "Dragon-Slaying Technique" and Tunpò "Tiger-Killing Fist". Since dragons are mythical and tigers were long extinct, they interpreted the assignment as being to develop techniques for fighting superhuman foes. The two split up and began developing their own versions of Space Karate. Tunpò made a name for himself, earning the title of Slaughter Master by fighting space pirates. He also founded the school of Electromagnetic Karate. During the Second Zenith of Things Tournament in ES 501, Zekka and Tunpò faced off against each other to test their skills. The battle was devastating, nearly destroying the arena, and ended in a draw as both fighters were too damaged to be able to fight. After being restored, the two continued studying on their own. Zekka eventually perfected his assignment, a combo tactic he dubbed "The Dragon-Slaying Bone-Crusher", and sought a rematch with Tunpò, the only foe skilled enough to test the technique on who would not be killed by the feints. However he had lost track of Tunpò, only hearing that he had turned over Electromagnetic Karate to a successor and had disappeared. Decades later and six months prior to the Tenth ZOTT, Zekka, with help from Aga Mbadi, tracked Tunpò down to a remote asteroid belt. Upon arriving, he found that Tunpò had spent some time after their fight in the Second ZOTT by attaining living Buddahood through ascetic exercises, eventually becoming a robo-jizo. In a fit of rage, Zekka sliced in half the entire asteroid Tunpò was on in one powerful karate chop, apparently killing him, but did not see any remains of his body. Plot During the Block-B Quarterfinals match, Zekka blasted Toji into Anomaly, nearly killing him. However the blast unexpectedly brought Toji face to face with Tunpò himself, whose soul transferred into him. This was later confirmed when Tunpò appeared in the physical dimension. Although Zekka then revealed to Toji that he had killed Tunpò following Anomaly's defeat, Toji responded in Tunpò's voice. He told Zekka that he had still not grasped what their master had attempted to teach them on Mars so many years ago and that he was bound "by so many things". Zekka then petulantly attempted a strike at Toji, briefly seeing Tunpò before the strike was blocked. Toji then regained control of his body, telling Zekka that Tunpò existed within him and thanked him for the experience. However Zekka still does not understand what he had seen.Phase 65 Prior to the Block-B Semifinals match, Tunpò appeared to Toji again when he questioned his motivations for fighting, giving him inspiration to continue believing in his dream. During the final match between the Space Angels and the Space Karate Forces, Alita knocks out Toji and seemingly impales his head with a blade-like feather from her shattered wings, seemingly killing him. However, Tunpó's hand emerges from Toji's head, shattering the feather, and then he emerges, perfectly intact. He compliments Alita on her skills and asks her to spare Toji's life. Having been listed as a reserve fighter beforehand, Tunpó is admitted to the match, prompting Alita to take him on. Tunpó challenges her to land a single blow. When she does so with ease, stabbing him through the face with another blade feather, he reveals himself to be unharmed, but still admits defeat. He explains that the robo-jizo Zekka destroyed was an empty shell and that his "spirit" was transferred into Zekka when he destroy it. When Zekka launched Toji into Anomaly, it passed him on into Toji's body. During the ongoing match, he was in control of Toji's body for a while before Alta seemingly knocked him out. To fulfill his lifelong obsession, Zekka challenges Tunpó to a fight so he can put his "Dragon-Slaying Bone-Crusher" to the test against his "Tiger-Killing Fist". Despite pitying Zekka for his single-mindedness, Tunpó accepts. Shortly before, Mbadi gives the order to fire the Sword of Damocles to destroy the arena and everyone in it. Tunpó contacts Alita through the Fata Morgana and warns her of what is to come. Launching his attack, Zekka does three low kicks to Tunpó's knee as a feint. Though he blocks them, the ground around them is liquified. Tunpó counters with a left strike. Zekka sidelines it and tries to punch him with his Anti-Matter Fist. Using his right-handed Void Fist, Tunpó blocks it and sends Zekka's right hand - and the anti-matter explosion it was about to create - flying over 800,000 miles into space. Though he had planned to use it to destroy one of the Sword of Damocles' satellites and abort its firing sequence, he got the timing off by one one-thousandth of a second and only delayed it. Tunpó explains that he realized that he would never be able to create a move as powerful as Zekka's, so instead he worked to create an unstoppable defensive move - the "Void Fist". Zekka strikes back with his left hand, but Tunpó beats him to it and strikes his left side. Using the Void Fist again, he sends Zekka flying out of the arena and onto the moon, defeating him. He then forfeits the competition, resulting in victory for the Space Angels. Once the match is settled, Mbadi tries to resume the Sword of Damocles' firing sequence and have it covered up as an explosion. As the energy wave hits the arena, Tunpó harnesses the power of Alita's interal wormhole reactor to block the wave, create a black hole and use it to destroy one of the Sword's satellites. Afterwards, he hacks into Mbadi's network and destroys the three bio-brain chips in his skull, removing Mbadi's hacking abilities. As his energy is running out, Tunpó bids Alita farewell, taking the "geist" of Colonel Payne in her mind with him, and goes "to a place where time and space have no meaning". When Alita comes to it in the arena, he is gone. References Category:Space Karate Forces Category:Electromagnetic Karate